Conserved Innocent
by Blood.Drop.Lolita
Summary: What if Greed had found Wrath instead of Envy finding him? 3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

Conserved Innocent

(originally written 28September2006)

---------------------------

Izzy:: I thoughted of this while I was depressed and supposed to be paying attention in my Health class, yupyup.

Disclaimer:: Blah, I don't own FMA, and I never will, and it depresses me, but at least I won't get sued.

Summary:: What id Greed had found Wrath instead of Envy finding him? (3 shot)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, kid! Wait up!"

Wrath could hear his pursuer yelling after him, but he ignored it. Edward Elric, state alchemist, was chasing after him saying that _he_ had his arm and leg. Can you believe that? How could he, and innocent child, have Edward's limb? Needless to say, he thought Edward was insane and he was terrified.

"Listen!" Edward said between breaths, "I'm sorry I attacked you like that back there!!"

Wrath still refused to believe. Placing his hands against a solid brick wall, he envisioned himself phasing through and when he opened his eyes again, he was running through to the other side. The kid was smart, he knew that Edward cold slip through solid walls.

Although the threat of harm had been diminished, or at least delayed, he still did not stop running. Several minutes later, he eased his pace when he got to an old, decrepit building.

I looked very dingy… kinda shady… not like he cared. He needed to find _somewhere _to hide away for a while. Wrath tried to wrench the door open, but it was sealed shut. He could feel panic begin to set it.

He had been known to have something of a 'power tantrum' when very scared or upset, and with his mind clouded he could phase through. He began to pummel on the door and wood splintered and gave way after only a few hits. There were wood chips stuck in his knuckles, but they didn't bother him. He just reached through the hole he had created, it was barley big enough for him to fit his hand through, and unlocked the door on the other side. It swung open to relive a dim, but well furnished bar.

The place didn't look nearly as bad on the inside as its outside did. He vaguely remembered a sign hanging above the door, but he didn't care much for it. It wasn't like he knew how to read, anyway.

As he crept further inside, he could sense another presence there with him. He scattered off in the opposite direction and sought refuge behind the bulky bar.

--------------------

End chapter ichiban.

--------------------

Izzy:: Yes, I am aware that it was short. But there is more chapters coming soon, so please stick around. :3


	2. Chapter 2

Izzy:: Originally, this was going to be a one shot fic… _buuuut_ I gotted sleepy and decided to make it three chappies long. :3

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of breath, he found it to be difficult to keep his noise to a minimum. He could hear footsteps in front of him, but then he thought they were behind him… stupid echo.

Wrath ducked behind the abandoned bar counter and crouched there, straining his ears to pick up the correct direction of the movement. What if Edward had followed him in secrecy? What if it wasn't Edward at all…

"What the hell??" Echoed a voice, obviously directed at the door, "What the hell's happenin to the place?"

The voice, a man; his ears perked up at the sound of scuffling and a muffled sob. He sauntered over to the counter and peered over the edge. His narrow eyes were met with larger, terrified, violet ones. The man smiled in pity and amusement.

"Did you do that…?"

Wrath stayed quiet, but the man took the increase of tear production to be a _yes. _

"It's alright, kid. It was bound to happen one day. Might as well be today while I have a work ethic." He smiled a toothy smile, revealing fangs.

He went behind the counter and knelt down, so as to be eye level with the child.

"What's you name, kid?" His voice was slow and kind. Wrath, of course, stared and shook his head at the man.

He reached out for Wrath, but he scuttled away like a crab. The man spotted something red on the bottom of the boy's foot and proceeded to grab his ankle before he could jerk away.

_The Orobourus…_

He smiled sadly and stood to his full height.

"I'm Greed, kid." He held out his hand as a sign for assistance. Wrath stared glanced from Greed's hand to him, "I'm not gunna hurt you."

_I don't see why I would, ain't done nothing to me… and he's basically my family. _

Wrath got to his feet, but he didn't stay that way for long. He felt himself tipping forward; he was off balance and couldn't see through tear-clouded eyes. Wrath stumbled forward and bumped into something solid and proceeded to wrap his arms around it. The it, of course, was Greed's torso.

Greed looked down at him sadly.

"You're just an innocent kid…" He smoothed down the top of the child's hair and placed his other hand on his shoulder.

"What…what am I…?" Wrath choked out as he sobbed loudly.

Greed pursed his lips. He tried to think of a way to keep the child an innocent. He didn't want him being like Envy… he didn't want the boy a monster…

He bent down, his hand still on Wrath's shoulder.

"You are exactly the same as me. _Exactly _the same. You really don't know what you are…?" Greed smiled lightly, only a few fangs visible.

Wrath dropped his head, his hair covering his face completely.

"I don't… I can't remember anything…" He was starting to work himself up again; Greed embraced him and sighed.

"It's okay kid."

_I need to keep him on my side. _He thought. _I can't let him be tainted…_

_------------------------_

End chapter Nii

------------------------

Izzy:: Only one chapter left. Review or I will burn the last chapter ::hold last chapter hostage::

Greed:: No she won't. You couldn't burn it, you'd go crazy.

Izzy:: Sh-Shut up! They don't know that :O

Greed::sigh:: Tune in for chapter Three. I need a drink… ::leaves::

Izzy:: Thankies for reading so far :D


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy:: Thank you those who reviewed. :D This is the last chappiter, woo. Stones in this one :D ::eats Stones of Life::

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greed took a swig of the scotch he had generously poured himself. Wrath, who seemed to be mildly content, was sitting on the red, faux suede couch; Ritzy place.

"By the way…" Greed peered at Wrath over his rounded sunglasses, "you in some sort of trouble?"

Wrath shook his head in disagreement.

"Well, your clothes say something different."

"Oh…" Wrath looked down at his exposed arm and chest. He remembered Edward pinning him to the wall and yelling at him.

_This is my arm!_

"Greed-sama… why do my arms and legs look so different from each other?" He said, examining his limbs.

"Your…?" Greed looked at the arm and leg. Indeed, the looked like they did not belong with the rest of the ivory skin, and they were slightly larger. "I see…"

"And some person, named Edward… he said that they were _his_." Wrath's voice broke, "but they're not! They're _mine_!"

"Yeah…" Greed knew that now they were his, but they were not originally meant for him.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Wrath said harshly.

"Hmn? Oh. Yeah kid, it's believable." Greed had other things on his mind at the moment.

"You--"

"Hey, kid. Aren't you hungry?" Greed said softly and pulled out a small black pouch out if his pocket.

"What…?"

"Eat these." Greed rose from the bar stool and dropped five heliotype, stone candies into the boy's hand.

_In this small of a quantity…he won't turn…_

Wrath blinked at them, them shoved the candies back at Greed.

_Damn. I need to get these in him before anyone can find him._

"Oh, no. I insist you try one." Greed shoved one of the heliotype candies in Wrath's mouth. He had smacked Greed's hand away, but quickly reversed his action after realizing how good they tasted. Wrath ate the stones out of Greed's hand like an animal at a petting zoo.

Greed found the site the be cutely amusing.

"Kid, you're just like me. I…" Greed paused to collect his words, but there really was only one way to say it." These stones are made from… human lives--"

"H-Human lives??" Wrath said hoarsely and spit out what ever bit of the stones he had in his mouth.

"I know. If you don't want them-"

"I don't!"

"Then I guess you don't need anymore then, do you?" Greed cursed himself. He hated the fact that his nature had always been to taunt or provoke people.

Wrath clenched his teeth. _Do it._

The boy transmuted his leg with the floor and made the affected spot rise up in a pike and knock the black satin bag out of Greed's hand, and estimated thirty stones spilling onto the floor.

_Shit, he can't have that many! He'll…_

Greed lunged on the floor and managed to gather up most of the stones before Wrath could eat more than half of them.

"Gimme those!" Wrath screamed at him, his eyes rimmed with tears and a small thin line of blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. "Gi-"

The boy clenched his stomach and cried out. Greed had not looked forward to this part, when the power of the stones began to spread through your body. They killed everything, you could feel your body dying and becoming something impure…

Greed wrapped his arms around the child. He could feel his body twitching and his pain. He, himself, had gone through it once before too.

-

After several minutes of anguish, Wrath finally calmed down. Greed released him, but the boy proceeded to wrap his own mismatched arms around the elder sin's neck. Wrath didn't know weather to kill him or confide in him. He chose the latter.

"W-what did you do to _me_?" He sobbed into Greed's shoulder.

"…I took your burden on my shoulders, I helped you remember what you are." He said heavily.

"I'm…?"

"You are a homunculus." Greed pushed Wrath away from himself. He placed his hands on either the younger sin's shoulders, "You are the same thing as me."

Wrath screwed up his face in thought. His voice sounded broken and frightened.

"Am…am I something _bad_?"

It was put childishly, but then again he was a child.

"No. I mean… to the humans you are. Forget that, you are if you wanna be. You're free to chose what you want to be…" Greed said hesitantly. Wrath shook his head mechanically.

_He was never free to chose, none of us were. Otherwise, we would have stayed dead like we were supposed to._

There was a long pause before Greed broke the silence again.

"Wrath."

"Wrath?" The child looked up at Greed in confusion.

"Your name…" Greed placed a hand atop Wrath's head, "is Wrath. Know, that as long as I'm around you will never be alone and no one will hurt you.."

-_The amount of stones given to the child were enough to grant him immortality and help him to remember his origins, but not enough to fill him with hatred and drive him into the insane manically depressed child we know, had Envy gotten a hold of him. Therefore, Greed had successfully conserved the boy's innocence._

_--------------------------------_

End chapter San--End story

--------------------------------

Izzy:: Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that the story as short, but that was just the way it worked itself into being. :D

Greed:: Remember to keep reading. -.-


End file.
